Sobre Destiel
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Hmm. Então? Vocês são amigos? Vieram juntos? Ou acabaram de se conhecer' - Jensen e Misha são apenas fãs da série Supernatural, o que acontece quando se encontram em uma ComiCon depois de terem um passado(?).


**Sobre Destiel**

**Nessa fic Jensen e Misha são apenas fãs da série (como eu e acho que você também), então Dean e Castiel são interpretados por outras pessoas, como eu não tenho capacidade para achar um ator para representá-los eles vão se dirigir a eles como seus respectivos personagens, ok? *eu compliquei algo? Sorry*

* * *

Jensen estava nervoso, mordia os lábios e apertava o panfleto com a propaganda da ComiCon nas mãos, olhou para todos os lados e simplesmente não se agüentava dentro do próprio corpo, finalmente ia conhecer o verdadeiro 'Castiel' de Supernatural, o ator era realmente muito bom, e bonito também, quem sabe até conseguiria tirar uma foto com ele. Sentiu-se quase enfartar ao pensar na possibilidade.

Alguém bateu em seu ombro e pediu desculpas, passando rapidamente, até pegar uma das cadeiras na frente (todos tinham lugar marcado), olhou para o próprio numero e foi olhando as cadeiras, tentando achá-lo.

Sentou ao lado do mesmo homem que lhe batera sem querer, ele sorriu para si e Jensen reconheceu os olhos azuis de Misha Collins, engoliu em seco e mordeu os lábios, nervoso. Viu através da camisa branca (que era fina demais) os traços da tatuagem que o outro tinha, as asas começavam as costas e vinham para os braços e Jensen sempre adorou aquela tatuagem.

_Não sabia que gostava de Supernatural. – ouviu o moreno falar e olhou para seu rosto. – Não parece o estilo de coisa que você assistiria.

_Ah, não faz muito tempo que... Fiquei viciado. Minha irmã me apresentou a série.

Jensen sorriu. Deus! Quanto tempo não o via? Três, quatro anos? Desde o colegial, com certeza, a última imagem que tinha dele, era o moreno entrando no carro dos pais depois da formatura. Jensen tinha lhe beijado aquele dia, alguns momentos antes do moreno subir no palco e fazer o Juramento. Lembrava de ter esperado ele na festa, mas Misha nunca apareceu.

_Hmm.

Ouviram alguns gritinhos e só então repararam que o salão tinha se enchido de gente. Não demorou para três homens entrarem no palco, cumprimentando a todos, sorrindo e sentando em seguida. Reparou bem na ordem em que tinham sentado. O irmão mais velho (Dean) sentou à esquerda, o anjo (Castiel) sentou-se ao meio, mas sua cadeira estava mais próxima do ator loiro e o irmão mais novo (Sam) sentado à direita.

As perguntas pareciam nunca acabar e Jensen ria (contidamente) das palhaçadas que os três faziam no palco, olhou para Misha em um momento e o moreno estava olhando para ele. Riu meio sem graça e viu o moreno se virar para frente, as bochechas vermelhas. Olhou para frente e viu o ator que fazia Castiel sorrir para ele.

_Olha só! Temos clones! – disse e apontou na direção dos dois. Jensen quis morrer de vergonha. – Venham! Subam aqui! – e levantou, estendendo a mão para eles.

Misha não sabia o que fazer, Jensen muito menos. Olhou para o moreno, como se perguntasse a ele se deviam ir, e o moreno só deu de ombros e levantou, sussurrando:

_Isso não acontece todo dia não é? _Não acha melhor aproveitarmos?_

Jensen piscou várias vezes, aquela tinha sido a pergunta que ele tinha feito antes de lhe beijar na formatura. Não sabia se era algum tipo de sinal para fazer alguma coisa, então apenas levantou e seguiu o moreno.

_Então, qual seu nome?

_Misha Collins. – respondeu e sorriu para o ator loiro (Dean).

_Hmm, eu gostei. – o moreno que fazia um anjo no seriado sorriu para o outro que fazia Dean. – E você?

_É, com certeza é um nome bem diferente. – então se virou para Jensen. – E você? Qual seu nome?

_Jensen Ackles.

_Hmm. Então? Vocês são amigos? Vieram juntos? Ou acabaram de se conhecer?

Jensen mordeu os lábios e olhou para Misha. Sabia o que devia fazer, não ia deixá-lo escapar por seus dedos mais uma vez.

_Um pouco de tudo, eu acho.

_Como assim? – o outro que fazia Sam, de repente pareceu se interessar pela conversa.

_Nos conhecemos, viramos amigos, ficamos juntos por alguns minutos e então ele se foi. Nos reencontramos hoje e eu não quero que ele se vá. De novo. – sentiu as bochechas queimarem depois de dizer tudo aquilo.

Viu Misha se aproximar e então beijar sua boca. Meu Deus! Que aquilo não fosse um sonho, por favor. Ouviram batidas de palmas e assovios, e então alguma menina gritou na platéia: 'Destiel é real!', risadas foram ouvidas e depois mais palmas.

Depois de se separarem, Jensen sorriu ao ver o moreno corar furiosamente.

_Bem... Eu desejo que não se separem... – e olhou para o colega de elenco que fazia o caçador loiro. – Não é 'Dean'?

_Sim, eu também. – e sorriu para o 'anjo'. Só eles sabiam o quanto Destiel era realmente real.

* * *

**N/a:** Desculpem se eu fiz parecer confuso '-'


End file.
